lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Selene Goodacre
|background = black |color1 = #FFFF66 |fontcolor1 = black |color2 = #FFFF66 |fontcolor2 = black |bodyfontcolor = #FFFF66 |font = century gothic |name = Selene Corini Goodacre |image = Charlotte Arnold 1.jpg |width = 350 |age = 19 |gender = Female |education = Sophomore at Desmond College of the Arts |birthday = June 15, 1995 |address = 11 Road Street, Barfield |occupation = Student, graphic designer |relationships = None |housemates = Dad |personality = Selene tends to be outspoken when it comes to what she firmly believes in, and she doesn't particularly care what other people think. However, she is reserved and isn't much of an extrovert. Though she chats casually to different people she meets, she is cautious about who she seriously befriends, and she's very loyal to the people she cares about. Her mean side only comes around people who treat her or her friends poorly first, or she decides to create her own form of justice to give people who she can't stand a taste of their own medicine. She has a pessimistic view of people and doesn't open up easily, but she recognizes who she should value. |appearance = Selene considers herself average looking. She has dark blonde hair, and has a pretty simple style, generally wearing athletic shorts and T-shirts and occasionally wearing a skirt. |family = *Jonathan Goodacre is Selene's dad. They live together and help each other out when they need to, but they mostly stay out of each other's way as Selene usually takes care of herself. *Emilia Saldana is her mom. They don't see each other much seeing as Emilia lives in Spain now, but they occasionally talk on the phone but they both feel awkward about talking to each other and only do so due to feeling obligated. Selene and her mother have little in common and they only marginally share an interest in art. |friends = *Alicia Vega and Selene met on Selene's first day at Desmond when Selene asked her for help getting around in band. She quickly realized Alicia was a nice and easygoing girl, and they got along well, quickly becoming close friends. *Amber Hayes used to be Selene's best friend. They shared a similar sarcastic, bitchy attitude and sense of humor and were best friends for 3 years. However, one day when Selene was trashing Taylor Swift, Amber got offended since she's a Swiftie, and their argument led to a larger bashing of each other and their friendship ended immediately. Amber tried to patch things up after, but Selene was mad that they fought over something so stupid when they were already used to being honest with each other so she decided she didn't need their friendship. |history = Selene was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. Somewhere along the line, her parents got divorced because her mother was upset that she gave up her art career in Spain to get married and become a housewife, so she went to Spain on a whim. In January 2014, her dad decided to move to Barfield for a fresh start. Selene enrolled in Desmond College of the Arts and is currently studying graphic design there as a sophomore in college. |trivia = *She has played the saxophone since fifth grade and she picked up bass after high school. *She has a softness for romantic comedies. *She sometimes uses Josephine Wilson as a fake name. |note = |fc = Charlotte Arnold |user = Cc71}}